<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Kids by a_little_hazy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636862">His Kids</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_little_hazy/pseuds/a_little_hazy'>a_little_hazy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ghosty Bois Inc [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Ghosty Bois AU, Light Angst, everything is a little bittersweet, nut he also loves his boys, phil adopted techno and wil, phil gets sad, the sleepy bois are ghosts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_little_hazy/pseuds/a_little_hazy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil thinks about the past and his present. Lots of things have changed but one thing remains the same.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ghosty Bois Inc [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>526</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Kids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Phil loves his boys. He's loved them longer and harder than anything else in his life. He remembers when he first took his kids home, showed them their rooms, and let them into his life. Or maybe it was the other way around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembers the day he adopted them as one of the best in his life. It was one of the only times Techno had let himself cry openly. They all went out to dinner with a shiny new last name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He remembers taking Techno to all of his fencing classes; he remembers sitting quietly late into the night when Wilbur wanted to show him a new song. He was so proud of his boys. He got Wilbur a new guitar and Techno a shelf for his awards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watches them grow up, meet new friends, and become better people. He couldn't be happier than when he has his boys with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He helps Techno dye his hair </span>
  <em>
    <span>bright pink</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all things, chuckles when Wilbur laughs so hard he gets lightheaded and assures his son that it looks fine. He watches them play games together, and his heart swells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil loves his kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he lays with them at his side, Techno tucked under his chin and sleeping softly. Phil runs his fingers through Techno's permanently pink hair, smoothing it down. He hushes his son's thoughts, telling them to let him sleep and be at peace. He kisses his son's hair for added effect, smiling as it begins to fall from the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur breathes soundly against his shoulder. Wilbur was quick to doze off. At the very least, his mind was at peace tonight. But not Phil's. Phil's mind rang with worry for his kids. A house can be rebuilt. The damage can be masked and replaced with newer, stronger walls. But not the damage on his kids. Not the damage on him. Phil holds his kids close every night like he once so desperately craved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The house is cold. Nobody has been able to warm it in a long time. They first only notice the cold that pricks their skin and leaves them shivering at night. It takes them longer to see the cold that crawls its way into their minds. Settles in comfortably and brings the feeling of loneliness. Of loss. Then they move, once again unable to warm the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Phil is not lonely. Neither is Wilbur or Techno. In fact, they have each other so much that sometimes, they grow tired of each other. At least his kids do. Phil could never get tired of Wilbur's long rants about whatever he sees fit or Techno methodical dedication to whatever he puts his mind to. He'll always sit down to listen to another story, another song, another plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, Phil loves his kids. He has ever since the day they let him into their lives.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was really short but I quite like it lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>